Do not disturb one shot Edwards POV
by Graceful One
Summary: If you have read Do not disturb this is a follow up one shot all in Edward's POV.


Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and everything associated with it I was just making use of her characters.

Edward POV

When Rosalie brought Emmett home I would have never thought that we could have a friendship because who wants to be friends with the guy poking his sister. But when he proposed I did some digging if he was going to be in my family then I needed to know as much as possible. I didn't find out much but I did make some calls to a friend in Boston and what I found out was surprising.

"Good luck with my sister man she is a real pain in the ass and demanding. I will pray for you." I say to Emmett clinking my glass to his we are sitting in a pub in Chicago I have come here every weekend since I started Law school now that is over and its time to join the real world but I have a job lined up already.

"I love her man and I can't wait to make her my wife. I do have somethings that I would like to talk to you about but not here." He says looking up at me I nod in answer as we drink the rest of our pint.

At work a few weeks later Emmett comes in dressed in a nice three piece suit and asks to talk with me and a colleague who I graduated law school with. I call Eric's desk and Emmett and I meet him in the conference room.

"I feel like I only have to say this once and then we can start. I know that attorney client privilege is supposed to be iron clad but the silence that I require is absolute I cant have a word of what I discuss with the two of you uttered to anyone. Edward you and I are about to be brothers and the things that we will discuss will be secrets between brothers. Eric I know that he trusts you and that means I will too. I want to offer you both something that most attorneys wait ten years to get. I want to offer you your own firm I have clients that will back you and I have the clout to get you the money through the right channels. If you look into my family you know who we are but know that I make my own money clean money and I am not directly involvedly day to day its not my scene but it is my family. My family requires a team of lawyers that will be loyal and the best way to insure that is keep it family based thats why I am here." Emmett says looking between us and I am shell shocked. I knew what Emmetts family had been attached to his family was a part of the Irish mob according to speculation although no one could prove it but his offer was enormous. Eric looked at me his face full of excitement this was an opportunity no young lawyer got unless daddy owned a firm.

"Let Eric and I discuss it and let you know. This is one hell of an offer Emmett." I say and go to stand as does Eric and Emmett. Emmett walks out and Eric turns on me with shock I just nod and walk out.

6 Months later

Eric and I agreed that our own firm was to good to pass up and every lawyer has to defend someone who is guilty so working with Emmett and the McCarthy's worked fine. We secured legitimate financing brought on millions of dollars worth of legitimate clients. Rose and Emmett are getting married today and I am sitting in the small enclave in my suit watch a man that I know is a tough as nails man is shaking trying to get his cuffs on. I stand and walk towards him and help him with the cuffs.

"You going to be okay there? I don't think I have ever seen you this nervous." I tell him and he sighs at me.

"Enjoy it today you may not see it again. I am fucking nervous what if she doesn't show up." Emmett says.

"She loves you and you know that you fucking oaf." I say patting his back and grabbing the beer and taking a swig.

"This will be you one day little brother." Rosalie says stepping up next to me I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her into me and kiss her head. Rose and I have always been close we have different moms and our dad worked and travelled a lot so it was just Rose and I.

"Maybe one day when I find a woman who can deal with me." I say laughing I am a little bit of a workaholic and a perfectionist in my own life, driven and connected to the mob. That is a lot to ask a woman to deal with.

"You are a shithead but loyal as fuck and proud to boot. Find a chick that will deal with your shit once you know thy can deal with your bullshit the rest is easy." Emmett says patting me on the back.

"You look beautiful sister I am so happy for you." I whisper in my sisters ear as we dance at the reception. I walked her down the aisle because my dad couldn't be bothered to make his only daughters wedding not anything new our dad had been absent most of our lives.

"Thank you Edward I know that this has been a hell of a day but I am glad you were here. There is a lot of business if you want it right in this room." Rose leans back and kisses my cheek. I smile at her and shake my head.

"You couldn't pay me to do any business on the most important day of your life." I spin her making her giggle.

"If you wouldn't mind could I cut in and dance with my beautiful wife." Emmett saddles up behind Rose and I step away and put my hands up.

"She is all yours now brother welcome to the family and for what it is worth she is the only person in this world that I love and I would die for her don't fuck with her." I say to Emmett and pat him on the way by.

5 years later

Dead he is dead the man that raised me and even loved me in his own way. Rose called me this morning to tell me and here I am sitting in my car at her office I need to get out and go in but I just need a minute. I ran into possibly the sexiest woman I have ever seen last week at this coffee shop that I had found around the corner from my house. She was small only 5'4" maybe I towered over her she had sharp brown eyes that cut through me as soon as she turned on me. I had made a coffee lover joke which was true really I did love coffee and her moan at the smell made me get hard. I didn't get her name but she may play in my fantasies at some point.

Burying my dad had been hard but more so because my sister who just found out that she was expecting a child with her husband was in shambles. I love my sister and watching her hurt had fucking sucked. I took care of all of the arrangements so that she didn't have to deal with it. My dad wasn't a nice man but he had just been absent not cruel. Closing up his home in France is the next thing to be done I fly out tomorrow and Rose will spend Christmas with Emmett and then New Years in France with me Emmett has family obligations.

Running into Bella in France shocked the hell out of me I hadn't been expecting her to be the acquisitions specialist that Rose had set up but I cant say that running into her is unwelcome. She knows her shit and handles my sisters snipes with real grace.

One Month Later

Rose and Bella signed a deal for her to work with the interior designer and get all specialty pieces for the new building here in Chicago. I am at a celebration at her work for her now Emmett asked me to come with him so I did.

"Congratulations this is quite an achievement." I say as I step up next to her she looks amazing.

"Thank you it would not have been possible without your help." She tells me with a slight grin on her full lips.

"Rosalie is having a party tonight to celebrate the ground breaking of the new building I was wondering if you would come with me." I say stepping in toward her and hand her a new flute of champagne. I know I am smirking and her but I haven't wanted to spend time with a woman like this maybe ever she is intriguing.

"Is this a professional invitation or personal?" Bella asks with her eyes locked with mine and her back straightened. She is a woman that isn't easily jarred and takes nobodies shit I like it.

"Personal if you would like to join me in that capacity." I say to her and smile a little at the dilation of her eyes and the flush in her cheeks. I don't stay much after that I completed my goal of seeing her and asking her out. The night is great until the tour of the house then it all goes to shit.

"How could you not tell me who she was." An angry voice whisper yells in the dark I snap my eyes up looking in the direction of the noise and then down to Bella.

"How was I supposed to know who she was when Rose told me her name. This is not my problem it is yours, this is your past biting your ass not mine. If you think I am getting involved because this is an amazing opportunity for me and my business if you don't want to deal with it tonight then go home and I will call you when I leave." The woman bites and she is not mixing words I feel bad for the man who is getting the lashing really cause I have been there.

"Like always what Alice wants she gets. I will talk to you later."A mans voice sounds as bitter as I have ever heard and my remorse for him vanishes. I look down to Bella and our eyes meet so we move off to finish our tour. Bella stiffens as soon as the man comes into view she leans so far back away from him she busts her as. My anger snaps as I help her up I run on him.

"What the hell man watch where you are going." I bite out the words feeling the ire.

"Sorry Alice just pissed me off my bad." Jasper Whitlock says I recognize him immediately he has been a regular at the house for about a year Alice and Rose do a lot of work together and her boyfriend trails along behind her. Bella gasps slightly and slaps her hand over her mouth and her skin pales.

"Well, I'll be damned it is the whore in question back to fuck my life up again." Jasper says without even blinking he is looking at Bella and I can see the out and out hate in his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Jasper." Bella says and god love her I don't know how she keeps her cool. I have no time for him to fuck with Bella. I look at Jasper and meet his eyes.

"I am not sure what your problem is Jasper but I would like for you to get the fuck out of my house now." I growl at him grab Bella pull her to me and hold her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask almost against her lips I see her eyes close and so I just hold her. I have seen this in enough women around me including my sister that I know that Jasper has abused her.

"Still a whore clinging to a man to save her. Nobody cares about you Isabella they never will." Jasper says still standing in front of us and my anger explodes inside if I didn't have Bella against me shaking I would beat him to a pulp with my own hands. I grab my phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial 2.

"Come escort he is not welcome back." I snap at my head off security he knows how I am about protocol and I know he will not waste anytime.

I make sure Bella gets home fine and find my brother in law sitting in the sun room with a tumbler. I clap him on the shoulder when I make my way around him to the wet bar and poor the good whiskey I have in a glass and join him.

"I hear your guys beat the shit out of Whitlock tonight?" Emmett says looking up at me he has a sly grin on his face. I have never really used his connections but I need them now Bella was so fucking scared and I need to know why and she needs to be protected.

"Yeah and he better be glad it was them and not more of me. I need you to have your guys look into it I held Bella who was shaking from head to toe. I don't want to know the details she will tell me that but I need to know how much of a danger I am looking at here." I tell Emmett and the surprise is evident on his face.

"She is special isn't she brother you don't have to answer I read people and you know it. I will put my guys on it and if she is it then she is family. If this douche is who you think he is then we will take care of it." Emmett answers and silence falls while we sit and watch the world pass by. I know that asking Emmett can set things in motion that I wont be able to control the outcome but as long as she is safe then the risk is worth it. Bella and I make plans for me to come to her place for dinner and I am looking forward to it. Our market trip is a strike out and I know that its Jasper that has contacted her. So while she goes to change I call an IT guy of mine to hack the number from Bella's phone only for him to tell me it is a burner phone which isn't the end of the world but still a pain in my ass. Bella looks cute in her comfortable in her clothes and the sight of her is oddly arousing. All of the women that I have met in my adult life would never be caught dead in sweats in front of me or any man for that matter but she is real and I think I could fall for her in a heartbeat. We order and sit on the floor in her living room to eat Chinese and it is the most relaxed date I have ever had. I try to set her at ease that I don't need to hear her story as much as I want to.

"Jasper and I started dating in high school. When we were seniors his parents died and I broke up with him before we left for collage. He was pissed which was completely understandable I waited to tell him until the week we were leaving for college to tell him that I was done we had applied and got accepted to the same college in Texas and that was the plan as far as he knew. But I had changed my mind I wanted to come here to Chicago and do things on my own live a little. He was fine for a while we talked some at first niceties weather, classes etc. Then after a few months the communications got a little scary just small messages talking about what a bitch I was, that I was a whore. I ignored it for the most part didn't answer just thought he needed to get it out of his system." Bella tells me with her hands fidgeting in her lap but she is looking right at me not hiding herself.

"This food is fantastic I may have to drive over here more often and get this food. Thank you for sharing I have known Jasper for a couple of years and I wouldn't have thought him capable of the viciousness that he displayed the other night. I also want you to know that I am not a violent man by nature but some circumstances show a need for a little violence." I say to her and reach over laying my hand on her leg hoping to offer some support. I know that she is glossing a lot over but I appreciate that she has confided this in me.

"I am glad that you are here and you seem very determined to stick around but really only time will tell. But I need to get some things out first and foremost. I don't deal with a liar thats something I cannot do. If you don't want to tell me thats fine I have things I like to keep to myself as well but don't lie about it. Also the girl that Jasper knew is not me I am not that girl anymore and I am not planning on ever being that girl ever again I am not a victim." Bella says with a stoney look in her eyes I can see the determination and I like it.

"Well, I will not lie to you, I like you have things I don't tell people. And I hope that I can trust you enough to tell you some time. I also don't need to be knight in shining armor what fun would life be if the woman you're into didn't have balls enough to save herself. I like your sass and wit and the way you hold your head up high. I am not a man that needs a weak woman to feel like a man. Now that all the heavy stuff is out of the way I have a gala on Saturday that I would like you to join me at." I say to her before my word vomit starts and I end up telling her that I like her fire because she will make my life so interesting. Her eyes widen in shock that I have moved us. I never anticipated her answer being no but I like the surprise even though I am disappointed that she wont come with me I understand her point. I promise that I wont look into her past with Jasper because I already know his criminal history and its all I need. When my phone rings a few days later and it is Bella the smile breaks out on my face without a thought. I hold a hand up pausing my partner Eric in mid thought he laughs and goes to stand.

"Hello beautiful." My remaining words get cut off as I hear her voice I stop Eric and put the phone on speaker.

"Why are you calling me Jasper?" I hear her beautifyul voice and know she is scared her voice is tight and words clipped.

"I just thought you should know that everyone around you will pay for your mistakes. Your little boyfriend is first but I know all about Leah, Paul, Jake and even that cute little Sarah you're so fond of. Oh darlin the name change was smart of you but you're whoring ways landed you right back where you belong." I hear Jaspers distorted voice and my stomach tightens in anger.

"I am sorry I didn't know what else to do when he called." Bella says and I can hear shame mixed in her voice to which makes me sad.

"Never be sorry for needing me and unlucky for him one of the other partners was in the office and he heard everything. I think you should file for a restraining order Bella. I know its only a piece of paper but those were threats against you and anyone involved with you." I say to her looking at Eric knowing that this is to protect her and anyone involved with disposing of him.

"Would your partner be willing to represent me? I am going to need a lawyer." Bella sighs into the phone she is resolute.

"I sure will. Can you come by the office today and sign a contract so that we can get this ball moving?" Eric says to her and I nod my thanks he knows that she is important to me and we both despise an abuser. I hear Bella laugh lightly and I am not sure why but it's a good sound regardless.

"Sure would an hour be good I need to finish up the current contract I am on and then take to my boss." Bella says and I can hear her moving.

"Yes, ma'am I will have a car waiting for you in an hour." Eric says standing to leave the office. I wave at him.

"Bella your off speaker and I am alone. I am sorry that this is happening but thank you for calling me and letting me help. Also can we go grab a slice tonight I would like to make sure that you are okay with my own two eyes." Edward says and the sweetness in his eyes make me want to tear up.

"Only if you will show me your office after my meeting with your partner. Also what is his name so that I don't look like an ass." I say trying to shake off the fear that I feel.

"Eric is his name he is a very nice guy and he will fight like hell for you." I tell her and I hope she knows that I will too.

I walk to Eric's office to talk to him before Bella gets here.

"You're taking care of this right brother." Eric says as his door closes behind me and I nod at him.

"Good I will do everything on my end." Eric says to me and we discuss other clients etc and I leave about 5 minutes before Bella is set to be here.

I hear Tanya's bitchy tone and assume that Bella is here so I make my way to the door already irritated that she is being catty.

" is there a reason you're standing here harassing and not at your desk doing your job?" I say as I pull my door open and I am mean purposefully she gets this way with female clients too she feels like she has claim which is not the case.

"Come on in. hold all of my calls." I set my hand on the small of Bella's back and walk her into my office.

"How are you feeling?" I ask knowing that today has been rough on her. She nods and smiles at me I know she is forcing it but I appreciate her making the effort of comforting me.

"I have had worse days but this is not the best of them either. Eric was helpful and that ball is rolling now thank you for having him help me I hope that this causes you no problems or rumors here." Bella says and walks to the windows in my office they are floor to ceiling and face Lake Michigan.

"I am on top of the world up here. Let's have dinner tonight I go to Rose's every Wednesday its tradition and I would like you to join me. I know that you do not want to be as public as galas but my sister knows that we are together." I say against her ear and wrap my arms around her middle and rest my hands on her stomach. She nods leaning back into my body making me smile.

" Thank you for coming today having you here is having a very calming effect on me. I know that a restraining order is a piece of paper but I will protect you on the outside of that." I say to her because I want her to know that I do care I kiss her head hoping it offers her comfort.

"Why ? We hardly know each other." Bella says I can see the skepticism written all over her she pulls away from me and turns to me I grab her chin and pull it up looking right in her eyes.

" Why not? I know that you are smart, beautiful, caring and I also know that any man who has had your attention and not tried to worship at your feet is a damned fool." I tell her completely serious I don't do platitudes it is not in my nature and I don't say things that I don't mean I need her to know that I am serious. Her eyes gloss over and I know I have struck a cord.

"I don't do this Edward. I don't date or have relationships. I work and read, run and otherwise bide my time because this is to much I can't let anyone in I have to many scars to much hurt. I wish I could because for the first time I feel something that I have longed to feel. But this will end and I will be broken and I cant let that happen I have been broken and it took years for me to put it all back together." Bella tells me never taking her eyes from mine and she has tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what to say to that. I am mildly offended that you think I will hurt you because I am not some kid who will toy with you. I want you to trust me let me help heal you and help you hold it together. I'm not perfect that is for damn sure and I have my own demons but you are shutting a door with not even a peak inside." I say to her and press my lips to hers because the moment feels that it needs this and I need it to I pull back and hold her face in my hands.

"Please don't cry I don't want you to be hurt Isabella but I can't just let it all go and walk away. There is a reason we kept running into each other there is a reason that a simple kiss made my heart speed up or a reason that when you walk into a room I want to smile. You don't know me well either but can you deny the pull? Can you honestly say that if you walk out of my office right now your heart would be in one piece?" I tell her and turn from her not willing to watch her possibly walk away from me.

"I am complicated Edward do you want to be in the middle of the sand storm that I am standing in? This wont just go away I know because I tried that once I moved on and as soon as I found someone I like to spend time with here trouble comes rearing its ugly head. You are an attractive young man in a city full of women who would not tell you no. Why would you want complicated mess? With someone who may or may not even want a relationship." Bella says and I know this tactic I can see what she is trying to do and I will not walk away from the only person who has ever made me want it all.

"I will pick you up tonight at 7 for dinner I told Rose that I was inviting you. I do not scare easily and when I want something I will go to war for it and I want you. If that means saying your dragons or holding your hand while you slay the dragon then so be it. I am in this and some asshole ex will not take what I feel away." I say to her resolute I will not be the one to walk away and if Jasper Whitlock wants a war he will fucking have one.

"Okay I will see you then. And your assistant is a bitch." Bella says and I have to laugh a little as she walks to the couch were her bag is laying. I grab her elbow pulling her body against mine and kiss her biting her bottom lip making her moan.

"You do not play fair but if there are no rules then game on." Bella tells me and I know that I am in for it now.

"And Tanya is bitchy because she is not as beautiful as you." I say to her walking her to the elevator bank never taking my hand from her back.

"Don't forget 7 tonight." I say and kiss her again so that everyone in my office knows she is mine. I watch as she steps onto the elevator and when I turn I find Tanya at her desk.

"The next time you are a bitch to my girlfriend you will be looking for a new job. This thing you have for me is one sided and I am not nor have I ever been interested. I don't want to have to fire you because you are good at your job but the stick up your ass has to go." I say and walk past her desk into my office letting the door slam behind me.

I know that Emmett has men watching Bella and when he calls me to tell me that Bella has been shot I race down to the hospital and lie saying that she is my wife and demand to know what is happening. I sit by her bed for 5 days before she wakes up and I wont leave Emmett and his men took care of Jasper last night he came and told me. I have never thought I would be happy with the death of a man but that man deserved it. Finding out that Bella has a child makes me feel like I can't breathe I knew she had secrets but shit I never expected this. We have been together now for months but I am not sure she would have ever told me this by choice. Her eyes are wide when she looks up at me after asking the cops about her son and she is scared I want to reassure her but I know that shock is smashed across my face. Bella finishes with the police and effectively dismisses my sister.

"Shhhh you have no reason to cry I promise I am just so happy to see your beautiful eyes and hear your voice." I say to her entering the room grabbing the chair close to the bed and I lay my head against her leg taking her hands and kiss them I don't realize that I am crying until the tears hit our joined hands.

"You cant cry after telling me not to." Bella says touching my hair.

"I can't help it watching you lay in this bed not moving for then last 5 days has been absolute hell. I didn't know if I would ever see those eyes agin the way the doctors talked they didn't understand why you weren't walking up. When you get better I want to take you away for a few days, away from all the crazy of Chicago. I know what I overheard but I don't need to know we talked about this before you only have to tell me what you want and nothing more." I tell her and I hope that she knows that I need this I need to take her away and just be with her.

"I will tell you but right now I would like you to lay with me." Bella says and I take my jacket of laying it on the chair waiting nothing more than to hold her. I lay next to her and she rests her head against my chest I run my fingers through her hair.

"Thank you for being here." Bella says and I can hear that she is tired.

"I love you Isabella and I would do anything for you." I tell her and when her breathing evens out I know that she is asleep. I lay there for a long time holding her close to me. I didn't realize that I was in love with her until I saw her in that hospital bed.

My sister delivers the most beautiful baby girl who they name Grace Elizabeth I see Rose and Emmett and I know right then this is what I want the rings, house and kids and I want it with Bella. I decide that when she is better I will make it a reality.

We go away together to California at the end of the summer we have been together month and we are spending all of our free time together. I want to get away from it all Jaspers ex is pregnant and contacting Bella which I know makes her uncomfortable.

5 years later

I have heard from men not very smart men in my opinion but men that marriage is suffocating but they must not be married to the right woman or not understand what they have. Bella and I have been married 5 years and man I fucking love her as much today as the day we said I do in Vegas. I roll over in bed and watch her in the bathroom she is standing in the bathroom doing her make up she looks beautiful in her little black bra and panties hair down her back and round belly. I have always loved the way she looked but her swollen with my son is the most beautiful sight I have even seen. She is getting dressed for work and I should have been up a while ago but I hate getting out of bed when she is in it and now I want to drag her back into bed and make her scream.

"You can stop looking at me like that any time now husband I have a schedule to adhere to." Bella says looking my way with that coy grin across her painted lips I grown in response making her laugh.

"You sure are bossy woman. Thats fine I will have you at the office later." I tell her winking at her.

"We will see then huh." She says.

Bella has never asked me what happened with Jasper and I didn't offer any information. She does know how I started my firm an about Emmett and the family she was shocked but didn't seem upset. Life has been pretty relaxed and now with a baby coming shit is going to be very loud again but I can't make myself regret the decision to get involved with this complicated woman she is it for me.

AN : Thanks for reading y'all ! I hope that this cleared up some of the questions about Edward and his Mob connections and she insight into Edward himself I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope y'all like it. Happy Groundhogs day American folks.


End file.
